The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which is generally similar in tree and fruit to the Laroda Plum Tree (unpatented) variety from which it was obtained by open pollination and which bears fruit which matures at approximately the same time, but which is much darker when ripe, and in which the change to the color of ripeness begins much earlier than in the Laroda variety.
The Laroda Plum Tree bears large, deep reddish-purple skinned fruit which reaches shipping maturity before it ripens on the tree and which has excellent market acceptance. Since most fruits rely on eye appeal for their sales, it is desirable that they reach final coloration as early as possible to provide a sales advantage similar to that provided by a similar fruit which ripens at an earlier date. The ideal in this respect, of course, would be a fruit which has a pleasing final coloration which is reached comparatively early in its development.